


Freed

by footloosest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Break Up, Canon Universe, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footloosest/pseuds/footloosest
Summary: A fictional take of Luhan's announcement of his relationship and how it has impacted Sehun.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Freed

Luhan's phone rang, and he knew who would be on the other line because of that special ringtone he reserved for closest people. 

He also knew what he would hear after he picked it up. He had expected the call almost two hours ago since he broke the news to social media, maybe subconsciously much longer. But it did not make the whole waiting game less an ordeal. 

He let the phone rang a few more times, ridiculously sounding angrier each time despite the cheerful chiming tone. 

Finally, with heart and legs feeling like they weighted a thousand tons, he got up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" His voice was just a little above a whisper. 

"Why?"

It was not the voice he'd expected. It took him a second to realize he was talking to Chanyeol.

Apparently he had been so distraught he had not even bothered to check the caller ID.

"Chanyeol, how are-?"

"Screw the fucking courtesy. I just want to know, _why_?"

Despite having been mentally prepared for this conversation a long time ago, Luhan couldn't find the strength nor the right words to speak. All his excuses seemed suddenly so lame to him.

"You know why," he finally managed over a tight throat. "It did not work. It would never work."

"Does that give you an excuse to just grab the next girl who happens to be conveniently on your side? You know, I have sorta expected this to happen, but not like this. Not this... _sudden_ , and with a girl who is practically still a teenager. What were you thinking, Luhan?" No 'Luhan-hyung' this time. Oh, yes. They had all lost their respect for him, the hyung who had cared for them all and who they used to look up to in the group. Never they would have thought he would be the one hurting the youngest and most sensitive of the members. "Fuck it, I may not even be this disgusted if you'd just left him, _twice_ , if you care to remember. But dragging an innocent girl into the mess just to cover up things? I thought you were much decent than that."

"Fuck you, Chanyeol, do you know how I've been feeling all these years? How do you think I felt when my parents grilled me in every family gathering, when those TV idiots forced me to do the couple thing with that bitch, when I had to put on layers of clothing and mask and looked behind my back when that reporter followed me almost 24 hours for two months, to find out about my nonexistent bastard child? I am _tired_ , Chanyeol." He nearly choked. "I love Sehun, I still do, but I just want it all to _stop._ "

"Well, in case you've failed to notice during all these years, newsflash: he has been through the same shit too." Chanyeol almost hissed. "Different ones, but no less painful. And in case you failed to notice these as well, he _held on_ , never once trying to cover up his sexual preference despite what the implications might be to his career. Do you know why he never got roles in dramas or singing parts in all our albums? Not because of lack of talent that's for sure. But when you truly love someone, none of it matters."

And those last words was the final stake Chanyeol drove to Luhan's heart, because despite how messed up Luhan felt right now, despite how much he wanted to reach across the line and punched Chanyeol to bits and screamed that he did not understand, that he _just_ did not understand, he realized his ex-bandmate was right.

_When you love someone, none of the shit matters._

Apparently for him, love has never been enough. 

"You should just have left him where he was three years ago. Things would have been better off." A second of silence, then realizing that Luhan was not about to speak, Chanyeol said, "Goodbye, Hyung."

The line was dead, and Luhan only realized he had stared at it for a few minutes when his friend Li Chen walked in.

"Xiao Lu, come on, everybody has-" He fell silent as he registered Luhan's face. "What happened?"

Luhan slowly pressed the End button. He was about to shove the phone to his pocket when suddenly he decided it would be better to leave it on the table. "Nothing. Let's go."

A few hours later, a picture of him and his new actress girlfriend had spread on the net. Congratulations and well wishes poured, the number of his Weibo followers rocketed to 40 million, and he became trending entertainment news in many countries, even landing at number 2 for most searched celebrities in South Korea, where he had nearly went off the radar since leaving EXO exactly three years ago.

Everything went on smoothly, just as he had expected. 

But anyone who knew better, who had seen Luhan's picture on that day, looking down and smiling at his new girlfriend who covered her face in embarrassment as she leaned on his shoulder, would have seen a void in his eyes. 

Eyes that looked at a lifetime full of consequences, of responsibilities, but no love. 

~~~

Sehun dipped himself deeper into the pool, relaxing his muscles. It was oddly, pleasantly surprising that, after three nights of crying his eyes out until his face was almost unrecognizable, he was still able to appreciate the cool water and the peaceful atmosphere. 

The warmth of the rising sun fell on his eyelids, almost like a caress, and Sehun opened his sore eyes, in awe of the beauty of the golden rays reflected on the clear blue water. 

Suddenly there was a splash, and he turned to see Jaewon approaching him. "Pretty sunrise, isn't it?"

Sehun nodded and turned his attention back to the sunrise. "Beautiful from afar, deadly up close. You can get burned." He paused. "Most things in life are like that."

Jaewon did not respond, unsure as to whether they were still talking about the sun. "Do you really want to go home tomorrow? We can extend for a few more days."

Sehun fell silent for a moment, still looking at the sun that grew brighter and brighter, then shook his head. "What for? We'll still go back to reality anyway. The sooner the better."

Jaewon chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering whether he should deliver the news. "Chanyeol called him last night."

Sehun whipped his head to him, and Jaewon looked almost relieved of the reaction. "What did Chanyeol say?"

"I don't know. But I bet it's not pretty."

The spark on Sehun's eyes only lit for a moment, then they grew cold and numb again. "He shouldn't have done that. It won't make any difference."

"At least the guy needs to know." Jaewon was careful not to mention names. "You deserve the same treatment you have been giving him."

Sehun turned his attention back to the sun. "Maybe sometimes...love is not enough."

Another stretch of silence, then a smile surfaced on Jaewon's lips. "You know what's the irony in all this?" When Sehun did not answer, he continued. "That even to this ugly ending, he's still protecting you. Though perhaps he did not do so intentionally."

Sehun turned slightly, knowing Jaewon was not talking about Chanyeol. "What do you mean?"

"By breaking up with you like this, he shatters all the remaining feelings you still have for him. All the remaining hopes that still bind you in place. Now you're as free as he is. Maybe even more. Because I don't know if he really has feelings for this girl or whether it's just all part of the public image he's trying to create for himself. If it's the later, then I feel so sorry for him for living a lie. But whatever it is, he has freed you, Sehun. Now you can move on with your life, in whatever way you want." Jaewon patted him on the back and turned to the sun. "No more pretension, no more hiding. It may hurt for a while--after all, you guys have shared _so much_. But after this, nothing is stopping you anymore."

Sehun did not answer, but for the first time, he felt like smiling. Even though his heart was still broken in pieces. 

Jaewon was right. Luhan had always protected him, ever since they first met. Even after he left the band, then resumed their relationship, then dumped him again... Luhan had always protected him. It was true that the he had changed so much in the past year, and Sehun had been too naive and trustful to maintain the illusion of the love they once shared. But protecting had always been Luhan's thing, and even if this time he only protected himself, Sehun would rather think otherwise. 

Because he wanted to remember Luhan the way he was before. The old Luhan that he loved. 

Some things were better left in memories. This was one of those things. And by holding onto those good memories of a love that was once real, even if it was just for a short time, he would be able to find the strength to eventually close this chapter and move on.

And fall in love, all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second and last fanfic on Hunhan. Somehow I have expected this coming some months ago, that was why I didn't write anything further. Nevertheless, they will remain my first and most memorable OTP. Love you all Hunhan fans out there. This too shall pass.


End file.
